


Pentniss oneshots

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Pentniss [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sweet, Sweetness, They love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Basically hurt/comfort oneshots of Arackniss or Pentious getting hurt and the other taking care of them.The rating went up because I want confident that the language choice was appropriate.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Pentniss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. Just be careful.

Arackniss worried. He worried not because Pent was an idiot, he was really smart actually (not that he doesn’t have his moments), no, Niss worries because Pentious is overconfident and does reckless things sometimes. Not that he was one to talk, but he still worried. Fortunately, for as long as they’d been together, Pent had never hurt himself. Until today.

“Ow! Aracknisssss!”

“Maybe if ya had watched the damn thing it wouldn’t have exploded on ya!” Arackniss retorted.

“I didn’t know it was gonna do that!”

Silence from Arackniss.

“I mean it’s not like I wanted it to-Agh!”

Arackniss just huffed. Not pausing in removing the glass from Pent’s body. 

“Niss?”

Silence.

“Nissy?”

A harsh tug on the glass.

“Rackie!” 

A grunt.

“Arackniss!”

“What?!” Niss yelled.

Pentious was stunned into silence. Arackniss hadn’t raised his voice at Pent...ever!

“What is it?” Arackniss said again. Lower, a hint of a growl.

“I-what’s wrong?” Pent asked gently.

Silence.

Arackniss had, at this point, finished removing the glass and had moved onto cleaning and wrapping the cuts.

“Darling? Talk to me.” Pent said, reaching out a hand to stroke his boyfriend’s cheek.

Arackniss leaned into the touch and sighed.

“You got hurt.” He said simply, before resuming his work.

“What?” Pen was confused. 

Arackniss got hurt too. A lot. Pentious had been hurt in fights since they got together too. Why was this any different?

“Ya got hurt! Ya got hurt in our home.” He finished softly.

Oh. That made a little more sense.

“Sweetheart, it was just an accident. They happen all the time. You get hurt in the kitchen all the time.” Pent said.

“Yeah, but those aren’t nearly as dangerous. The damn thing EXPLODED on ya. Y-ya could have been killed.”

“Darling I-“

“I just wish ya would be a little more careful. I-I know I can’t always be there, and that makes me worry so much, but knowing that stuff like this can happen, just because you’re not being careful... it-it scares me.”

“Nissy,” Pentious said gently. He opened his arms in an invitation for a hug, one which Arackniss readily accepted.

“I’ll be more careful, ok? I’m sorry I made you worry so much.” 

“Mhm.” Arackniss said as he burried his head into Pent’s neck.

Arackniss snuggled into his boyfriend’s embrace, nuzzling his neck and humming contently. As long as Pen was being careful. 

“Love ya, ya damn noodle.”

“Love you too darling.”


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss freaks out bc Pent isn’t fucking breathing and he’s COLD.

Arackniss got home at around 1 in the morning. He shook the snow from his coat and hat before taking them off. It was a cold day in hell. Believe it or not, hell had cold ass winters. And Henroin had forced Niss to go out into this freezing weather all night. And then come home to a cold house. 

Yay, the heat must be broken.

Arackniss sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course it would be broken, at least it was a _little_ warmer in the house. Oh well. Arackniss decided to make his way up to his and Pen’s shared room, where he immediately started the fire. Their large suite had a fireplace, and Arackniss had never been more thankful for this.

After stoking the fire and warming up a little, Niss peeled off his clothes before getting into the bed and snuggling up to Pentious.

Only to recoil at the cold. Pent felt like an ice sickle. 

“Pen?” 

No response. That was weird Pent was usually a light sleeper.

“Pent!” He shook the snake, lightly at first, then harder, before he was grabbing his shoulders and shaking the snake.

“Pentious! PEN! Wake up! Penny!? Pen!” He was sobbing.

Why wouldn’t the snake wake up? Why was he so cold? He wasn’t breathing! He had no pulse. Niss just curled up to Pen and sobbed, laying his head on his boyfriend’s cold, dead chest.

_Thump_

Arackniss startled, then laid his head back down.

_Thump_

That was his heart. Pent wasn’t dead! But then, what was wrong?

Arackniss didn’t know, but he didn’t dare move now for fear his lover’s heart may stop. A shiver left Arackniss, he scooted under the covers before climbing on top of his boyfriend and laying his head on Pen’s chest.

He cried until he fell into a light and fitful sleep.  
_________________________________  
He awoke about an hour and a half later to some movement underneath him. He realized it was Pentious breathing. He then realized the heart was beating faster.

“Pen?” He asked quietly.

“Mhmmph” 

“P-Pen!?”

“W-w-wha-at-t?” He stuttered out grumpily through chattering teeth.

“Oh my gosh, oh thank god! Penny! Oh god, yer alive!” Arackniss babbled. He was crying, but neither realized it.

“Wh-what a-are y-y-you t-t-ta-tal-k-king a-about?”

“I-I came home and ya were just so cold, and ya wouldn’t wake, and ya weren’t breathing, and yer heart was barely beating. I-I -I thought ya... I was so sca- worried. I thought ya were dead.” Aracknis managed to say.

Oh. Oh! Pen understood now.

“Y-you thought I-I was d-d-de-dead?”

Arackniss just nodded.

“D-Darling, I’m f-fine. J-just got too c-cold. That’s all.”

“...” Arackniss said nothing, not even acknowledging that he heard the snake, the poor thing must be a little shocked.

Pen’s shivers had died down significantly. Arackniss was not letting go though. Not yet.

A little while passed by before either spoke.

“Sweetness?”

“Yeah Noodle?” 

Oh fuck, Arackniss only ever called him that when he was feeling really scared and desperate for Pentious’s touch. Only when he felt really insecure and small. It broke the snake’s heart.

“Sweetheart, as n-nice as this is, d-d-do you think you could grab the heated b-bl-blanket from the c-cl-closet?”

Being a snake, Pen couldn't exactly produce body heat, so a heated blanket was kind of a must have, he just hadn’t gotten it before because it was supposed to be warmer, and the heat was not supposed to break.

Arackniss nodded and retrieved the item. He plugged it in and crawled back into bed. He settled himself on Pen’s chest, wrapping all six of his arms around the snake and burrowing his face into Pent’s neck. The two snuggled under the warm blanket a bit more.

“So what happened?”

“Hm?” 

“What happened earlier? Y-ya were really cold, and ya wouldn’t wake up.” Arackniss asked.

“Oh, nothing really. Just got a bit too cold.” Pen replied nonchalantly.

“I thought ya were dead, ya weren’t breathing!” _I was scared_ was left unsaid.

“I was breathing, it was just really slow and deep. I got a bit too cold after the heat broke I guess, and it sent me into a hibernation mode.”

“So ya just got really cold and went into a coma?”

“Eh, basically.”

“I-you-we- Oh god. I guess we’ll have to get the heating fixed, huh?” Arackniss said with a chuckle before growing serious, “I really wish ya would have told me that could happen before this.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you dear.” Pentious apologized.

Arackniss snuggled deeper into the snake, listening to his snake’s now normal heart rate. They would have to fix the heat when they woke up, but for now, cuddles were definitely in order. Arackniss had had a very frightful morning.


	3. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss has a bad day and Pen is there for him.

Today had been shit. His dad had given him a target, a hellhound getting a little too full of himself, thinking he could go up against the family. Some how, for the first time in over 50 years, Arackniss had missed his first shot. He got a second shot off quick and got the target, but he couldn’t get out of the ensuing gunfight. It got a little messy. Word about his little mistake had reached his father. And now he was facing his wrath.

“I gave ya one job! One job Arackniss! Ya couldn’t even do that?” His father screamed.

“I-I’m sorry Pops it was just a mist-“

“A mistake? Yer little mistake almost got summa my guys killed!” Henroin roared, making Niss flinch.

Suddenly a fist grabbed Arackniss by his neck. He felt his back being slammed into the wall behind him. He choked as his air supply was cut off. Thrashing wildly, the smaller spider attempted to loosen his father’s crushing grasp.

“What a pathetic little thin’ ya are. Ya can’t do one thin’ right. What a disappointment. Maybe I can beat some sense inta ya.”  
______________________________________

He was an hour and a half into his usually hour long walk home. He wasn’t even half way there. The beating his father had delivered had been one of the worst yet. He could barely move. _At least it’s can’t get any worse._ He thought.

Just then it started pouring, lightning flashing across the sky and the thunder rolling just a bit too close. Great. Now he was hurt, dirty, cold, and wet. Fantastic. The only good thing was that the rain washed some of the blood out.

He just wanted to get home to his boyfriend. He just wanted to snuggle up with the snake and watch tv and eat popcorn and kiss. He just wanted a warm shower and a blanket, with cuddles and his gentle, soft, amazing boyfriend.

He hurt everywhere. At least two of his wrists were sprained, another might be fractured, his ankle felt like it might be twisted. He was pretty confident at least 2 of his eyes were swollen shut and another 2 were gonna be black. His head hurt like crazy too. And his stomach. He knew he had blood running down the side of his head. Several cuts lined his skin, pieces of glass stuck in some from the broken bottles his father had smashed. His suit was torn too, and he had no idea what hat happened to his hat.

He really just wanted to be home.  
____________________________________________

When Arackniss was late, even by a few minutes it was always cause for worry. It usually meant something had gone wrong. Pentious slithered into the kitchen to get some more tea. He really needed to just relax, this was Arackniss, his little sniper was the best in the business. The spider was fine, right? He wanted to believe so, but he was already an hour late. Arackniss had never been this late before.

Two hours later Niss stepped through the door to their home. Beat to shit, soaking wet, shivering, bleeding, and three hours late, but at least he was home, he was safe. He took off his ruined jacket, debating whether to put it on the coat rack or in the garbage. A loud voice startled him into dropping it altogether.

“Nissy! You’re home! I was so worried about you!” Pentious said as he came around the corner, having heard the door open and close.

“What happened darling?” The snake asked as he slithered closer to his spider.

Arackniss shook his head.

“You don’t want to talk about it? Thats fine. Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?” He asked gently.

Arackniss nodded his little head, sending small drops of water flying. Pent took the spider’s hand and began leading him up the stairs. Arackniss whimpered after the first step, his ankle hurt, Bad. Probably from walking all the way across the pentagram on it while injured. The snake leaned down and scooped the tiny arachnid into his arms.

Arackniss just whined and burrowed his face into Pent’s chest. He wrapped a couple of his good arms around the snake’s neck.

Pen was worried, Arackniss was weirdly quiet. He was also just letting Pent carry him, usually he put up way more of a fight whenever Pen tried to carry him. For the spider to just allow himself to be carried, he must be hurting a lot.

Pentious reached the top of the stairs and took his little lover into their bathroom. He set the spider onto the lid of the toilet and left to grab some fresh, comfy clothes for both of them. When he came back he set to work.

“Sweetheart, I’m need to take off your shirt, is that ok?” He asked gently.

A nod.

He removed the shirt and gasped. Arackniss was covered in scratches and cuts, some leaking blood around glass, some just bleeding. He had a few patches where is fur was thin and the skin was scraped. The rest of the spider’s fur was pretty matted with blood.

Pen got the tweezers and began to remove the pieces of glass. Some of the cuts started bleeding even more when the glass was removed. Arackniss cringed and tried to suppress soft whines and groans of pain as the glass was removed. The snake let out soft, “sorry”s every time his sniper cringed too hard or whined.

Finally all the glass was out.

“Dear, I need to take off your pants, can I do that?”

“Mhm” he said with a nod and a blank stare.

Pentious, though concerned that the spider might not be hearing him, continued. He removed the pants and his own shirt before picking the spider up again and getting in the large shower. He held the spider gently in his coils as he set the water to warm, the poor spider was still cold as ice after all.

Arackniss let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a whine as the water hit him. Pentious set about gently scrubbing Niss and getting all of the blood and grime that matted his beloved spider’s fur down. He was careful to try and not open up and of the cuts, but with so many it was impossible to avoid them all. The whines his spider made when soap got into the cuts was heartbreaking, especially when Niss turned around and buried himself into the snake’s chest. Pentious watched as the spider warmed up and the water turned clear again as the suds rinsed all the dirt off his precious little spider.

He got both of them out and grabbed a big soft towel to dry the spider with, he gently wrapped it around the arachnid to keep him warm while Pentious dried himself. When he finished drying himself he began patting the spider with the towel and wrapping it back around him. The spider leaned into the soft warmth the towel provided.

Pentious grabbed the gauze and bandages, as well as disinfectant and began to clean and bandage some of the smaller cuts and scrapes. He began to do the same for the larger ones, but not before grabbing his needle and stitching a few of the cuts back up.

“Does anything else hurt?” He asked gently.

The spider just nodded.

“Where else does it hurt?” He inquired softly.

Arackniss finally spoke “I think I sprained these wrists, and this one might be fractured.”

“Let me see.” The snake said gently.

Pent wrapped the wrists and grabbed a couple of braces for them, that way his sweet little Niss couldn’t accidentally hurt them further.

“What about your ankle.” The snake’s asked.

“What about it?”

“You were favoring your right side and whining when you stepped on your left, how bad is it hurt?” The snake asked protectively.

“I think it’s just twisted.”

Pent nodded and wrapped the ankle. Finally he grabbed the clothes and helped Arackniss in to them, before putting his own pajamas on.

“Let’s get a ice pack for those eyes yeah?” Pentious said.

“Mhm.” The spider responded, souring a little distant.

Pent carried Arackniss down the stairs before setting him on the couch. He grabbed a fluffy blanket and wrapped the spider up in it.

“Why don’t you choose something to watch while I get that ice pack? Yeah?” He suggested.

Arackniss nodded.

“Noodle?” He said quietly as he picked up the remote.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“C-could ya make popcorn too?” Arackniss requested shyly.

Pentious smiled lightly at his spider.

“Of course darling.”

Pentious made the popcorn and grabbed the ice pack, he also grabbed a ginger ale because he knew Niss loved them.

“Here we are darling.” He said, placing the ice pack on the ebony spider’s forehead and handing him the food.

“Thank you.”

“Of course my little sniper.” He said. “So what are we watching?”

“Hell’s Kitchen.” The smaller responded.

“Oh, I like that one.” The snake said as he curled up on the couch with the spider.

Arackniss snuggled into Sir Pentious, getting on top of him and laying with his back on the snake’s stomach. The snake placed an arm around the spider and nuzzled his head. Arackniss leaned his head up and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Thank ya Noodle.”

This was exactly what he had wanted. His amazingly gentle and perfect boyfriend to take care of him. He just wanted to get warm and dry, and snuggle up under a warm blanket with his snake. Eating popcorn and watching tv.  
_____________________________________

A few hours later and Arackniss was full on snoring. The poor thing totally exhausted from his day.

Pentious carried the small, ebony spider up to their shared room. He laid the still snoozing spider on the bed as he got in and curled around his darling sniper. He sighed into the smaller’s hair and rubbed his back gently. The spider just moved closer in his sleep, nuzzling the crook of Pen’s neck and inhaling the scent there before relaxing fully. His entire face softened at the gesture. His little sniper was so sweet.

He reached over to turn the light off before settling down with his little spider.

“Love you Pen.”

Though startled, Pent just smiled and kissed the spider’s forehead.

“Love you too my little sniper.”


End file.
